You're The Reason Why I Smile
by NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama
Summary: One-Shot dedicated to Mermain123. Amu and Tadase have been going out for years. Amu goes to ask Tadase on a date when suddenly, he asks her on one. It's a date to remember. Forever.


**Hey you guys! Here's another one shot dedicated to **_**MERMAIN123**_ **for watching, recommending and commenting on my coverdance video. She's amazing(: **

**Any non-Tadamu fans should back out of this story immediately! **

**Title explanation: It's one of the lines from Avril Lavigne's song, Smile, which I adore very much. I was going to base the story off of Sk8ter Boi but decided against it just because I love the song Smile a lot more at the moment. **

**ENJOY!**

**NOTE, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF OOC IN THIS! **

**Anyways, I don't own anyone from Shugo Chara nor do I own Avril Lavigne. The only times I do are in my dreams):**

* * *

><p><strong>You're the Reason Why I Smile<strong>

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama (I totally just realized how long my name is xD)**

Amu wandered around the campus aimlessly, staring intently at the tickets in her hands. '_What if he doesn't want to go? What if he has something to do tomorrow…? What if…'_ And the 'what ifs' continued to cloud her mind.

"Just ask him! He's your boyfriend! Of course he'd go!" Ran said, trying to cheer Amu up.

"But what if he doesn't like her music Ran?" Amu said, doubting the chara.

"EVERYONE loves Avril Lavigne. And we all know he loves you too much to refuse desu!" Suu answered cheerfully.

"But what if he gets tired of me! We haven't had a date in ages! He's always going somewhere after school. It's like I don't see him anymore!" Amu said shrieking. Many of her fellow classmates turned to stare at her. "Sorry!" She walked away quickly.

"Amu. We've been over this. Tadase loves you. He will always love you. You've been going out since fifth grade! Suck it up and be selfish for once!" Miki reprimanded.

Amu pouted. It wasn't her fault. Even after they had entered high school, Tadase had gotten even more popular. She was always afraid he would get sick of her, and she abhorred the idea. So she tried to resist temptations.

Amu's thoughts were forced to come to a halt when she hit something warm. She bounced back and hit the floor. "Watch where you're going!" she hissed. She looked up and her eyes widened. "T-Tadase-k-kun!"

"I'm so sorry Amu-koi!" He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and hoisted her up. She dusted herself off and looked at him. His hair was in the same style he had had in elementary school, but his face had become more structured and chiseled, giving him the look of a man, and less of a boy. His eyes were a stunning aquamarine that would lighten or darken depending on his mood. His body had become more lean, his shoulders broader. Anyone that passed him on the street would've done a triple take. Not only did he have the looks, but the brains and talents to match. He came first in everything, whether it be academics or sports. He had amazing leadership skills and could convince anyone to do anything.

"N-No. I-It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She bowed. Tadase just laughed.

"I guess that makes two of us then." He turned to look at his girlfriend but something caught his eyes. '_What are those papers?_' Just as he bent down to pick them up, they were snatched away. He quickly stood up again.

"What are those, Amu-koi?" Tadase asked quizzically. Amu just blushed.

"N-Nothing." Tadase looked at her and laughed inwardly. She was so cute when she stuttered. When Amu looked down, Tadase observed her. His girlfriend was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met, inside and out. Her abnormal pink locks were cut just below her shoulders, her honey colored eyes beautifully striking. She was extremely petite, a mere 5'4" to his 6', but her personality prevented people from treating her like a doll. Not only did she have the looks, but she had the heart to match. She would always put others over herself, whether it be an animal, or a person.

After defeating Easter, she had honed up her skills, making sure not to depend on her charas. And when she put her mind to something, she did it. Her personality had become a combination of cool, spicy, and well…. just her. She was clumsy and spacey at times but he wouldn't have had her any other way.

"—dase-kun!" He quickly snapped out of his stupor.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." There was a silence.

"Would you—" They said at the same time. They both laughed.

"You go first," Tadase offered.

"No, you." After he told her what he'd have to tell her, she'd ask him.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked softly.

"Yes?" Amu looked into baby blue eyes.

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" Amu's eyes faltered. That was the day of the concert. Amu quickly hid the tickets behind her back.

"N-No."

Tadase's eyes brightened. "Really?" Amu's eyes brightened a bit. Whenever he smiled, any bad feelings she had would always melt away.

"Then… could you accompany me to something tomorrow?"

Amu stared at him. She had really looked forward to the concert, after all, she had booked the tickets a year in advance, but then again, she really loved Tadase a lot. She had to make a decision. She quickly stuffed the tickets in her bag. "Sure Tadase-kun!"

"Great! I'll see you at the usual place at three!" Tadase ran off cheerfully. She was going to be so excited tomorrow! He knew how much she loved Avril Lavigne, so he had gotten these tickets a year in advance, and the concert was tomorrow! He even managed to get the VIP tickets (from a really great source) so they could go meet her. He ran off to the florist. He was going to make sure that this date was perfect!

**With Amu**

Amu dragged her feet slowly, her heart heavy. She had hesitated too much. She stared at the tickets and groaned. Five hundred bucks down the drain. Whenever Tadase asked her to do something, she never had the heart to refuse. He was her weakness.

She trudged into her room, throwing her bags on the ground. She jumped onto her bed and hugged her pillow. Her three charas popped out of their eggs and circled around her head. "You should've asked him!" Miki scolded.

"Being selfish every once in a while isn't bad Amu-chi," Ran said.

"I know! I should have! But well… I couldn't say no! When I said yes, his eyes lit up and he looked so happy and I just… I couldn't think." She buried her face into her pillow. "I'm pathetic."

"Well, you have a date with Tadase tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Amu sat up and frowned. "But usually when Tadase asks me on a 'date' it's usually to go study, or go eat or something. Nothing really special…"

"Maybe this time will be different!" Ran offered.

"Probably not." She got up. "There's no use being disappointed about it! Time to go choose my outfit!"

**The Next Day**

Amu looked in the mirror and twirled. It was simple, and it seemed pretty appropriate for a simple date. She wore a frilly light blue tank top, form fitting jean skirt, and a cute pair of blue flats. Her hair was straightened and clipped up neatly with an adorable blue clip. Simple, but cute.

"Thanks Miki-chan!"

"No problem."

She sat back on her bed and picked up her phone. "Nagi! Hey! I have some Avril Lavigne tickets, do you want them?"

"Yeah! Totally! But wait, didn't you order those like a year in advance?" He sounded worried.

"Ah, yeah. But I can't go."

"Why?"

"Tadase asked me on a date."

There was silence and then she heard giggling. "Oh, I'll take those tickets dear. I'll go with Kuukai."

"Okay? So… I'll leave 'em in my mailbox, in that secret slot in the back. Just grab 'em from there kay?"

"Sure Amu-chi. Have fun with your date with Tadase!" He said knowingly.

"Nagi… is there something I should know?"

"Nope, not at all," he giggled. She furrowed her eyebrows together. He was hiding something from her, but well, she had never been able to get things like that out of him anyway, so why try? She'd find out sooner or later.

"Uh huh… Well, you now owe me $500 bucks. Buy Nagi-chan!" She quickly hung up before he could retaliate. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, I'm leaving!" She cried, slamming the door and running. '_I'm late I'm late I'm late!'_

After some help from Ran, she managed to get to the train station with two minutes to spare. She collapsed against the wall and slid down. "Damn it Ran! You didn't have to make me jump on all the cars in traffic!" Amu hissed to her energetic chara.

"But you would've been late desu!" Suu cried.

"We could've cut through the woods there! Not in public!" She hissed back.

"Stop whining Amu. We made it here on time," Miki reprimanded, breathing somewhat deeply. Running isn't the only thing that can take the wind out of you.

"What time is it?"

"It 3:01," Miki said, looking at her watch. Amu frowned.

"Tadase's never late. Like, ever."

"There's always a first for everything," Ran said.

"Let's just wait a few minutes. I'm sure he's on his way desu."

Fifteen minutes passed and Tadase still hadn't arrived.

"What if he got hit by a car coming to meet me?" Amu whispered worriedly.

"That only happens in movies Amu-chan."

"You never know! Or maybe he decided to save a kitten and broke his arm falling out of the tree!"

"You're being over dramatic."

"What if… what if he stood me up?" Amu said worriedly. It'd be her nightmare come true.

"Now Amu. We all know that that's never going to ha—" Suddenly, there was a large commotion.

"What happened?" Amu asked, quickly getting to her feet. "Maybe it's another X egg. Do you guys feel anything?"

"Nope. Nothing." Amu strained her ears to hear what people were saying.

"_Oh my god he's so hot!"_

_"I so wanna smack that!"_

_"Is he a model? Where's he from?"_

_"He's so friggin' sexy!"_

_"Why can't you look like him dear?"_

_"I never knew punks could be this… -swoon-"_

"_Dude, I'd go gay for him." _There was a temporary silence.

'_What in the world is going on there?'_ She thought. Suddenly, the sea of people parted and a handsome man stepped out and started walking towards her. His gorgeous blonde hair had been tied up into a ponytail, his bangs framing his face (kinda like Taemin from SHINee). He wore a black shirt with neon green splatter paint and a giant green skull overlapping a guitar. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his long black army pants. He adorned an opened leather jacket, neon green and black army boots, and a green, spiked belt with a thin chain that looped from the front to the back of his pants.

"TADASE-KUN?" She screamed out. He just laughed.

"Sorry I'm late. I tried to… spruce it up I guess? Kuukai and Nagi helped me… Do I look okay?" He asked nervously. He shifted uncomfortably. He got many reassurances from the crowd that he had unknowingly attracted, but the only one that really mattered was her.

"Y-You look HOT!" Amu quickly realized what she had said and quickly covered her mouth. "Woops!"

"So I'm not always hot?" Tadase asked teasingly.

"I meant, you look really different. I-In a good way."

"Thanks," he said smirking. Amu's heart started pounding wildly in her chest. His smirk had made her mind go blank for a second. Then all she could think was, '_Oh my god so sexy. Ooooh so sexy.'_ She just about fainted.

She quickly put on her cool-and-spicy façade. "So what would we be doing today Ta-da-se-kun?" She said playfully poking him in the chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know Amu-koi." Tadase gave her a once over. "You look pretty great too. Though you might want to wear something else to where we're going to be going today" He said with a wink. Then she compared their outfits. They looked like complete opposites; her averagely casual and him, decked hotness.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tadase?" She said, teasingly.

Tadase raised an eyebrow naughtily. "So now I can't give my own girlfriend compliments without her thinking I'm someone else?" Amu heard a few girls from the growing crowd groan at the sudden realization. Amu just laughed.

"It's just not like you, that's all."

Tadase quickly pulled something out from under his sleeve. He bowed charmingly and handed her a freshly cut rose, ribbon and all. "For you," he said charmingly. She smirked, taking the rose from his hand. Her prince was back. He let a devilish smirk creep in, but then he quickly turned it back into the smile that gave him the name 'Prince'. Well, he was temporarily anyway. His attitude was unusual today. It was… refreshingly different.

"Thanks." Amu sniffed the flower daintily. "So what DO you have planned for us today dear?" She was extremely curious. After all, it wasn't often that Tadase dressed and acted like this.

"You'll see. After we get you changed." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the nearest boutique. The clothes inside were similar to what Tadase was wearing, black and neon.

"Pick out anything you want." Amu just stared at him.

"But it's so _expensive_ here!" She said, catching a glimpse of a $125 dollar skirt.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered." He showed her an extremely bulky wallet. She eyed him warily.

"I'll pay for my own clothes." Tadase shook his head.

"What kind of boyfriend lets his girlfriend do that?"

"But—" she was quickly cut off with a peck on the lips. Amu immediately flushed red.

"No buts." Amu just nodded dumbly and walked into the store. Once she was out of sight, he collapsed on the nearest wall, his hand went straight to his face, covering the large blush that had started to spread. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He looked at Amu bustling around the store, her face still tinted a lovely shade of pink. Well, if it was for her, he'd do anything.

**Back with Amu**

'_It's perfect,'_ she thought, twirling in the mirror. Her pink hair had temporarily dyed black, however, leaving a few strands pink to give it a highlighted look. They were styled into two half pony tails. She clipped on some neon green extensions to brighten up her hair. Her outfit was super punk inspired. She wore a black v-neck with a neon pink tank top underneath. Her skirt was a ruffled neon and black and attached to it was a chain that hung at her side. Underneath, she wore neon pink tights that reached to her knees. On her arms were black sleeveless gloves and on her neck was a choker. Amu pulled on her black knee high boots and twirled again. If she couldn't go to the Avril Lavigne concert, she could at least dress like her. And if she did say so herself, she looked great.

She heard a wolf-whistle come from behind her and she swiftly turned around. There was her boyfriend, leaning on the wall sexily.

"I take it that you like it?"

He grinned. "You bet." He quickly ushered her out of the door, having already paid for her.

"Where are we going now?" He dragged her into the arcade.

"I thought it'd take you a few hours to get your clothes, so I technically hadn't had anything planned," he admitted. "I heard there was a fair nearby though so I figured we could go there for a while. It'd be a great stress reliever from the finals and everything. Plus, we need to kill a few hours before we go to 'the place'."

"The place?" He gave her another one of his unexpected smirks.

"You'll find out later. Trust me, you'll love it."

Amu grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay then. Let's go!" she pulled him in swiftly. She loved the fairs. It was one of her favorite past times.

They walked through the carnival, looking at booths every minute or so.

"Hey, let's go there!" She said, pointing to a colorful stall loaded with stuffed animals.

"Step right up! Shoot down three of these here targets," he indicated to a set of holes that were an inch in diameter. "And win any stuffed animal in this here booth!" The man wore a set of black suspended pants, a white and red striped shirt, and a white top hat. '_Looks easy enough,'_ Amu thought.

"How much to play?" a kid asked.

"A dollar for two shots kid." The kid quickly handed him two dollars. The man in the booth pressed a button and then the targets started moving. '_Or not.' _The kid missed expectantly. The man just snickered. "Better lucky next time!"

"That was so unfair!" Amu whispered. Tadase quickly stepped up.

'_Tadase? What are you doing?_' Amu wondered.

"A dollar for two shots right?"

"You sure you should be playing this hun?" The man said teasingly. Amu just glared at him. Just because he was beautiful he was teased. It wasn't fair.

"I'm a boy." The man just snickered. Tadase carefully counted the number of targets then handed the man $15. He was handed a gun which he took clumsily. The man snickered. "Don't hurt ya self girlie." Amu just wanted to punch this man straight in the face. He had NO right to insult Tadase that way.

Tadase just ignored the man. "How do you use this?" He asked innocently. The man just doubled up in laughter. He placed the gun in Tadase's arms correctly.

"Just aim it. First timers," he said, shaking his head. Tadase carefully placed the gun towards the first target. _Ping._ _Ping. Ping. _All three shots hit their targets. The man stopped laughing.

"Lucky shots," Tadase said charmingly.

"Yeah…" The booth manager said, eying Tadase suspiciously. Tadase aimed for the targets again. There were another 27 pings. The man went white and Amu grinned.

Tadase put down the gun and smiled happily. "I believe I get to choose 10 stuffed animals." He turned to Amu. "Choose whatever ones you want." Amu carefully chose out ten large stuffed animals. They left the stall of a very pissed man.

Once they were out of his earshot, Amu laughed. "Did you see his face?" Tadase smiled.

"Yeah. It was pretty great."

"No, YOU were great! I didn't know you knew how to use a gun!"

"I don't." Amu stopped laughing. Then doubled over again.

"That just makes it all the better." She suddenly stopped walking. Something in the stall had caught her eye. She quickly ran to see what it was and gasped.

In the box was the cutest ring she had ever seen. It started with a thin, silver band, with a tiny wreath of leaves encasing it. In the center was a rose, and in the center of the flower, was freshly cut diamond. "It's gorgeous!"

"Do you want it?" Tadase asked curiously.

She stared at it for a second, then realized the amount of money he had already spent. "No. I'm good. Let's go to this stall!" She ran towards another. Tadase however, stayed behind. He quickly purchased the ring and stuffed it in his pocket for later.

"Tadase-kun! Hurry!" He quickly followed the sound of her voice, which led him to a group of circus performers. Tadase swiftly moved to her side.

"Aren't they amazing!" Amu asked him. Her eyes stared at the acrobatics in amazing, watching their every move with anticipation. Tadase smiled at her lovingly. He suddenly heard her stomach growl and he chuckled to himself.

"I'll be right back." He headed towards the food stalks, bought a few sticks of dango, and walked back. However, the scene he saw did not please him at all.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Amu yelled, trying to hang her hand back from the disgusting boy.

"Tch. I don't like liars," the boy growled. He looked about 18, and was extremely muscular. He had black ebony hair and jade green eyes.

"I didn't lie! My boyfriend is here! He went to go get food!"

"Then where is he huh?"

The boy was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around. He came face to face with a very handsome boy in punked out clothing. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop touching my girlfriend so harshly. The boy gave Tadase a once-over.

"YOU'RE her boyfriend?" He laughed. "You're so scrawny! And you have the face of a girl!"

Tadase just stepped up towards him, placing all of the dango he had bought in one hand. Then punched the boy straight in the face, causing him to fly a good ten feet away from the couple. The boy released Amu's arm quickly, and she flew straight to, not Tadase, but to the boy he had punched. She quickly helped the boy up, but just as she did, she punched him in the face. He doubled over in pain, clutching his eye and his now bloody nose.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my boyfriend again," she said gravely. "Or something _bad _might happen." She indicated to her foot that happened to be placed directly over his privates.

Tadase just walked over and hugged Amu's waist. He gave the teenage boy an evil glare. "And if you hit on my girlfriend again, something even _worse_ than that can happen." The boy shivered. "Let's go Amu-koi."

They approached a bench and sat down. Tadase handed Amu some of the dango. She took it appreciatively and began to eat.

"That's for rescuing me."

"No problem." There was an awkward silence. Amu turned to see Tadase brooding.

"Tadase-kun… are you alright?" He slouched over, placing his chin on top of his interlaced hands.

There was a small silence before he answered. "I'm sorry." Amu stopped eating.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

He was silent for a minute then answered, "Because I look so feminine. Because of my face, people don't believe you're dating a man. I wanted to try to be more masculine for you today, but it just doesn't seem to be working. And it just… it pisses me off!" He said angrily. Amu rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Did you really think I wanted someone super masculine? Tadase," she said, lifting his head to meet her eyes. "I chose you because of who you are, not because of what you look like. Even if I had based it on looks, you would be the first one I'd choose. You are one of the most dashing men I have ever had the pleasure to meet. If I went for the entire buff-guy-bad-boy look, I'd have chosen Ikuto. But I didn't. I chose you. I love you just the way you are. Remember that." She kissed him on the forehead. "Honestly, it's because of your looks that I feel uncomfortable. You attract so many beautiful women, it makes me feel self-conscious about myself. And I'm always afraid I'll lose you," she admitted.

Tadase grabbed her in a death-gripped hug. "I'd NEVER leave you Amu. Never. You are the love of my life. No one else."

Amu's eyes softened, and she hugged him back. "I know." Their moment was soon interrupted by Tadase's stomach. Amu giggled. "You might want to eat that." She pointed to the dango in his hand.

"You might be right." Just before he put it in his mouth, he looked Amu straight in her honeyed eyes and whispered, "I love you." She turned bright red and her heart started pumping a thousand times a second. He smiled at her cute reaction.

He ate his dango and looked at his watch. They had thirty minutes until the concert. He waited patiently for Amu to finish then grabbed her hand.

"Time to go," he said, smiling. He ran, dragging Amu behind him.

"Where are we going?" She said, in between breaths. She didn't see why they were in such a rush today!

He looked back and smiled. "It's a surprise."

And indeed it was. After about ten minutes of running, he stopped to let them catch their breaths. Then he took a blindfold out of his pocket and placed it on her eyes. "Don't worry, just follow me." They continued walking for another several minutes before the blindfold was whipped off of her head. "Surprise."

Her eyes widened. She was at the concert. The Avril Lavigne concert. "Tadase! How?"

He grinned. "I thought you might like it. I got the tickets about a year a go from a very amazing source. I've had this planned for a while now." Amu quickly pounced Tadase.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the whole world!" She said squealing.

Tadase chuckled. "That's great and all Amu-chan, but people are staring." And indeed they were. Many of the people coo-ed at the cute couple's antics. Amu blushed heavily and jumped off of him.

"Sorry," she whispered cutely. He grabbed her hand again.

"No problem." He ushered them to their seats. All the way at the front, directly in front of the stage.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You got the VIP tickets? How?"

"Like I said, a very amazing source."

"They must've cost a fortune!" Even her tickets seats weren't this great! She looked to the place where her seats would have been. Nagihiko and Kuukai were already there. Nagi caught her glance and winked at her. So this is what he had been secretly referring to over the phone! She giggled to herself and turned back to her boyfriend.

He just shrugged. "I had gotten the tickets for free."

"What? You don't just get tickets like these for _free_! Seriously Tadase-kun! How?" He just smirked knowingly.

"I'll tell you after the concert." He kissed her quickly. "It's about to start. And I have another surprise for you after the concert too. It's gonna be even better than this," he said, winking at her.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO START?" Avril Lavigne yelled through the microphone. Amu squealed. What could be greater than this?

**After the Concert**

"Oh my god! And did you see the way she smashed that guitar?" Amu ranted excitedly. "And her hair! Oh my god I want her hair so bad!" She was about to start again but Tadase kissed her quiet.

"I have another surprise. You might want to be quiet for a while." He placed the blindfold over her eyes again. He quickly guided her backstage.

"Amu, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." He yanked off the blindfold. Amu's eyes widened. And then she screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S AVRIL LAVIGNE!" She nearly fainted. This was DEFINITELY better than the concert.

**After Meeting Avril Lavigne**

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Amu said, whacking him in the arm.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise!" Tadase said, rubbing his injured appendage.

"Oh, that was definitely a surprise! The best one I've ever gotten!" She said squealing. She quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it firmly. "I love you so much right now! We even got tickets to her next concert!"

"Yes, yes we did." They walked in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Amu realized they were walking in the wrong direction of her house.

"Tadase-koi, where are we going?" Wasn't the date over?

"Didn't I said I had two surprises after the concert?" Amu thought it over. Indeed he had.

"I'm not going to be blindfolded again am I?" She asked him skeptically.

"No. I don't think that's necessary this time." They walked deep into the woods, towards the center. The closer they got to it, the brighter it got. Tadase quickly covered her eyes with his hands.

"I thought we said no more blindfolding," she pouted.

"I'm not blindfolding you, now am I?" He answered back cheekily. The path they traveled had been strung with tons of lights, and there were flowers randomly placed all over the floor. They walked for another minute or so before they ended up in a beautifully decorated, white pavilion. He uncovered her eyes.

Amu's eyes widened for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. The pavilion had been strung with white lights and there were vines with white roses on them. In the center of the structure was a romantic candle-lit dinner. He walked towards the chair and pulled one out. "Care to sit down?" He said, offering her a loving smile. She sat down in the chair and waited for him to seat himself.

"When did you prepare this?"

"Nagihiko and Kuukai helped me again. I wanted today to be special."

"This was the best night of my life!" Amu said, gushing.

"I'm glad." Suddenly, the silent forest was filled with the sound of violin music.

"Kuukai?" She exclaimed. He was fit in a tux and a silver platter He winked at her.

"May I take your order m'lady?" Amu giggled.

"I'll take anything you have prepared." He turned to Tadase.

"And you?"

"The same as this lovely woman right here."

Kuukai took the orders back to Nagihiko who was dressed in a traditional chef's outfit.

"It's so romantic!" He smiled warmly. "You know, I had Avril Lavigne tickets too. I was going to ask you to go with me yesterday but then you asked first so I gave them to Nagi and Kuukai."

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I'm so glad I agreed to go with you though. Today has honestly been the best night of my life. All these surprises… how did you even come up with all the money for it?"

"You know those days after school, when I told you I couldn't walk you home?" She nodded. "I was working part time to earn money for all this." Amu put her hands over her mouth. She was so touched.

"All this for me?"

"Only the best for my girl."

Amu's heart lurched again. "This last surprise, is just… wow."

"Oh, this isn't the third surprise." Amu looked at him quizzically.

"It's not?"

"Nope. Your third surprise is in your back pocket."

Amu reached towards the back of her skirt. "But there's nothi—" she froze. She quickly took out the small black box and opened it. Inside it was the ring she had stared at the fair.

Tadase carefully knelt on the ground, taking the box from her hand. "Amu, will you marry me?"

Amu's eyes started to tear up. "Yes! Yes! Yes of course!" Tadase quickly put the ring on her finger and she hugged him.

"But how?"

"When you hugged me, I slipped it back there." She laughed. He had planned it all along. Suddenly, fireworks were popped above their heads.

"Congratulations!" Amu turned to see all her friends and family gathered in formal attire, standing around the pavilion.

"You guys!" She cried, letting go of Tadase.

"I got it all recorded. Glad to know you liked the decorations," Rima said, smirking.

"Oh! My girl's growing up!" Amu's mom exclaimed. Her dad broke down in tears and sobs.

"You got her first King. I admit defeat," said Kairi.

"Congratulations," Ikuto said, putting down his violin.

"Good, now you can't go after Ikuto-nii-chan," Utau said smugly. Amu just laughed.

Nagi and Kuukai patted Tadase on the back. "Congrats man."

Everyone went into a group hug. At the end, Amu just sobbed. It was truly the best day of her life.

Nagihiko turned on the radio. When Amu and Tadase heard the song that was playing, they grinned. "You're the reason why I smile," Tadase said. They would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I had to write this quick, but it turned out longer than expected. 11 pages guys. 11. Well, I wasn't sure what I wanted to come out of this story but well… Yeah. I finished it. Hope you liked it <strong>_**Mermain123**_!

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories and stuff!**


End file.
